An estimated 50-75% of men undergoing surgery or radiation treatment for prostate cancer will experience signs of recurrence within 10 years, prompting additional treatment decisions. The proposed Recurrent Prostate Cancer: Your Decision Notebook TM CD-ROM will provide information and interactive tools to focus patient learning and promote informed treatment decision-making. HealthMark completed the Phase I project aims, demonstrating the feasibility of producing a multimedia tool that improves patients' knowledge and increases self-efficacy of treatment decision-making processes. In Phase II, HealthMark will produce the remainder of the product's information and interactive decision-support tools. A National Medical Review Board will review the CD-ROM for accuracy and patient appropriateness. A two-group randomized field test will assess the programs' effectiveness at changing patients' knowledge, decision self-efficacy and decision satisfaction, while decreasing decision uncertainty.